Veerle Casteleyn
'Veerle Casteleyn '''is a musical theater/television actress and ballerina. She portrayed Jemima in [[Cats: The Movie|the video of ''CATS]]. Cats History Antwerp - 05/1996 - Sylvani Cats: The Movie - 09/1997 - Jemima London - 10/1997 - Swing London - 09/1998 - Jemima London - 07/1999 - Jemima Dutch Tour - 10/2006 - Swing Career Veerle is a professional ballerina. She trained at the De Koninklijke Balletschool van Antwerpen in Belgium. She has played the roles of Victoria, Rumpleteazer, Electra, and swings for CATS . She was in the West End cast of CATS as the above roles, including Jemima, when the video was released. She was cast as Jemima for the video by the production team seeing her work on the show in Antwerp, playing the role. Veerle was tapped for her wide-open face and small physique. "We did CATS in Antwerp last year, and we wanted a little young thing, with a wide open face and we didn't think oh her 'till the last minute then thought 'Ah! We'll try to get Veerle, and she was free so it was neck and neck." - Gillian Lyne on Veerle's casting in the film. She speaks and has performed in several languages, including Flemish, English, Dutch, and French. Credits *''Annie (Belgium)'' *''The Sound of Music( Liesl,Belgium) *CATS (Jemima/Sylvani, Electra, Victoria, Rumpelteazer, Swings, Multiple Productions/Tours) *The Sound of Music (Revival) *Carousel (Louise,UK National Tour) *A Little Night Music ( Fredrika, European Tour) *Roméo et Juliette: de la Haine à l’Amour (Renamed: Romeo en Julia: van Haat tot Liefde, Julia) *Fiddler on the Roof'' (Chava,Belgium) *Alleen op de Wereld (Adult Remi,European Tour) *''Dracula'' (Ensemble,Belgium) *''Mamma Mia!'' (Ensemble,Belgium) *Les Miserables 2008-2009 (Ensemble,Netherlands Tour) *Oliver (ensemble/UnerstudyCharlotte) (Belgium) * Musical Droomvlucht(Ensemble) Television: Fikken (Elke De Brock) 5, Episode 6: Sporen De Wet Volgens Milo (Sonja, Main) Trivia * She has been included in more than one production of CATS, playing roles in West End, Antwerp, and Netherlands. * She is the only video cast member on the video cover who is photographed as Jellicles. Veerle was in costume as Jemima. The rests were from her West End cast, which she was a part of too. * Her name, Veerle, is pronounced Veer-la and means 'feather' in Flemish. * Some fans believe, once listening to her singing, that Veerle's voice wasn't dubbed for her duet in "Jellicle Ball', since the voices sound very much alike. * Despite her voice being dubbed for certain parts of the film, she became a favorite among fans, appearing in multiple commercial posters and ads for the DVD release. This increased her character's popularity and meaning on the show. * Some fans speculate she is taking a short hiatus, as she did after Romeo en Julia: van Haat tot Liefde. Some fans think it is to improve her dance skills and voice. There are accounts that she is dancing in local ballets and productions from others. Her fans do hope that she returns soon. Gallery Film Jemima 1.jpg|1998 Film Film Jemima 2.jpg|1998 Film Film Jemima 3.jpg|1998 Film Film Jemima 5.jpg|1998 Film Film Jemima 6.jpg|1998 Film Veerle Makeup 1.jpg|Behind the scenes Veerle Casteleyn 05.jpg Veerle Casteleyn 04.jpg IMG_4311.jpg|CATS rehearsals IMG_4356.jpg Veerle Makeup 2.jpg|With a fan Veerle Makeup 3.jpg|With a fan Daymon montaigne jones and veerle castelyn.jpg|Dutch tour 2006, with Daymon Montaigne-Jones as Tumblebrutus. Admetus Etc Andrew Wright Veerle Casteleyn L9712.png|Etcetera / Swing, London 1997 Veerle 48.jpg|Veerle portraying Liesel in the Belgium Production of 'Sound of Music' Veerle Casteleyn 01.jpg|In the recording studio. Veerle 81.jpg Veerle 75.jpg Veerle 83.jpg Veerle 95.jpeg|As Juliet in Paris. Veerle 1109034812.jpg|Dracula mamma5.jpg|Mamma Mia Veerle 161.jpg|London Veerle Casteleyn 03.JPG Veerle Casteleyn 02.JPG|Press Event Category:Film Cast Category:London Cast Category:Dutch Tour Cast Category:Swings Category:Jemima actor Category:Electra actor Category:Rumpleteazer actor Category:Victoria actor Category:Antwerp Cast